


Red

by Clever_grrl



Series: Southside Kink [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_grrl/pseuds/Clever_grrl
Summary: The boys realize they need a new safe word.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Southside Kink [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Red

"Fuuck, your fucking mouth should be illegal!"

Ian smirked as much as possible around his mouthful of cock, before bringing his fingers up to shove into Mickeys ass

"Fuck, Red! Ughh" Mickey shouted

Ian pulled away sharply, cock falling from his mouth with a loud slurp.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?!" He exclaimed 

"What? Fuck no! I've had your monster dick up my ass, you think I can't take two fingers? Get back over here motherfucker "

Ian gave him a skeptical look, before returning to the hard dick before him. This time, he was a little more gentle with his penetration. 

"Fuck, yeah, finger bang me Red." Mickey groaned out

Ian sat back again, leaving his fingers in place 

"Mickey, are you safe wording over my fingers in your ass?" 

"Are you serious right now?!" Mickey demanded, grabbing a handful of Ian's hair and pulling him towards his cock

"No, I am not safe wording, now get over here and choke on my cock, fucker!"

Ian went back to it, obviously Mickey was enjoying himself. His cock was leaking and he was making the hitching sounds he always made just before coming. Ian angled his fingers to rub against Mickey's prostate and was rewarded with a mouthful of come

"Fuck yes, Red!" 

Ian leaned back, swallowing his mouthful

"We are so discussing our need for a new safe word!"

\----------------------------

"Hey, Red here's your coffee." Mickey called out as Ian stumbled into the kitchen.

"Thanks Mick. So, is this nickname gonna stick? If so, we definitely need a new safe word."

"The fuck you talking about?" 

"You've started calling me 'Red' in bed, it's really confusing with the whole safe word thing. "

Mickey stopped and thought back, realizing Ian might just have a point.

"Well, what the fuck do you want to use?"

"I don't know, something we won't say accidently."

"Poodle!" Mickey yelled

"Poodle?" Ian asked, bewildered 

"You've gotta be shitting me, there's a fucking poodle running down the street!" Mickey pointed out the window with his coffee cup

Ian leaned over his husband's shoulder to see a fluffy poodle darting past their window.

"What the fuck man?" He asked just as Frank ran past yelling at the dog

"So….poodle it is." Mickey said with a smirk

**Author's Note:**

> This maybe series is taking over my brain, so throw kink suggestions at me and I'll keep them in mind.
> 
> Also, I'm trying to get Mickey's 'voice' right and all I'm coming up with is him saying 'fuck' a lot. Any insight is welcome!!


End file.
